


Official Timeline of Deus Ex Mycroft series

by Rasalahuge



Series: Deus ex Mycroft [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Reference material, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalahuge/pseuds/Rasalahuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin - the official timeline of the Deus Ex Mycroft series. For reference and for putting the various pieces together into a cohesive whole.</p><p>Contains spoilers for all stories. Will be updated as stories are posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Timeline of Deus Ex Mycroft series

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a note here, in case I forget: because of timeline issues between Sherlock/Supernatural/Good Omens a few dates may not follow what is canon for each series. This is intentional. Please don't point out the mistakes to me, thank you.
> 
>  **EDIT 11/07:** As it was pointed out to me not everyone is a scientist or familiar with different terms for denoting years. **AD (Anno Domini/Year of our Lord):** year according to Gregorian calendar i.e. this year is 2016 AD. **BCE (Before Common Era):** the non-religious version of BC (Before Christ) which runs backwards from 0 AD. **BP (Before Present or occasionally Before Physics):** years before the global standard of 1st January 1950 (around the time nuclear physics really took off, hence the other name) used for denoting dates especially prior to human civilisation and thus calendars. BP is the scientific standard way of denoting years.

**Before Creation**

Mycroft exists, Amara exists.  
Death exists.  
Death informs Mycroft and Amara the price of Creation  
Mycroft creates the Archangels; Mycroft locks Amara away in the Mark 

**Creation. Time begins.**

**Approx. 8,000 BCE (10,000 BP)**

Mycroft gives a tribe of early humans lead by ‘Adam’ souls, lifting them from intelligent animals to self-aware beings, taking them to the Garden for protection  
Mycroft orders angels to bow down to humanity, Lucifer rebels  
One angel saunters vaguely downwards and hands Eve an apple  
Lucifer takes Lilith, while breaking her he talks to Abel – his vessel – and enters into the deal with Cain passing on the Mark  
The tribe leave the Garden and they begin agriculture (having learnt it from angels) becoming more and more populous, spreading souls through the human species 

**Approx. 5,000 BCE (7,000 BP)**

Outright war declared between Heaven and Hell, Lucifer is locked in the Cage and gates of Hell slammed shut. Mycroft starts to pull away from angels, distancing himself  
Majority of Principalities are killed, Aziraphale  & Crowley posted on Earth permanently as every other angel & demon departs. 

**Approx. 4,000 BCE (6,000 BP)**

Rise of Mesopotamia, first early human civilisation 

**Approx. 300 BCE**

The Prophet Enoch finishes his duties and requests to be ascended into Heaven as an angel. Mycroft agrees and Enoch changes his name to Metatron. 

**0 AD to 33 AD**

In Jerusalem Things happen. 

**610 AD**

Mycroft sends Gabriel to speak to the Prophet Muhammad. It is the last direct contact he has with his angels until after the Apocalypse besides Remiel, Aziraphale and Joshua. 

**950 AD**

Mycroft stops avoiding Remiel and allows her to join him as his personal assistant. Remiel talks him into taking Joshua on as his personal assistant as well. 

**1570 AD**

_[Chronicles of a Young God: Discovery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5000527/chapters/11488501)_  
Mycroft meets Sherlock 

**1605 AD**

_[Chronicles of a Young God: Friendship (parts 1& 2)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5000527/chapters/13546714)_  
Sherlock meets Ning, a young Chinese boy who he befriends. Ning dies, for which Sherlock blames Mycroft.  
Death gives Sherlock a puppy. 

**1606 AD**

_[Chronicles of a Young God: Interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5000527/chapters/16294112)_  
Sherlock falls ill  & ends up with Death while he and Mycroft attempt to fix it  
Metatron leaves Heaven 

**1613 AD**

_[Chronicles of a Young God: Glory& Consequences](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5000527/chapters/16852090)_  
Mycroft and Death work out that Sherlock is a metaphysical black hole, Mycroft learns that Sherlock is going to play a large role in bringing him and Amara back into balance. They make preparations to save his life by binding his metaphysical core with a piece of Death's power. 

**1972 AD**

Azazel contacts Lucifer, kick starting the race to the Apocalypse. Hell is divided in two – those that follow Azazel and Lilith  & those that follow Beelzebub – as both want to release Lucifer and become his right hand  
John Watson is born 

**1979 AD**

Dean Winchester is born, Adam Young is born  
Beelzebub steals the new-born child of Lucifer and sends him to Crowley to be placed with a human family of Hell’s choosing  
Mycroft realises what is happening, ensures a second family is present at the hospital and ensures only the most ineffectual nuns are on duty. Adam goes missing without anyone realising. 

**1983 AD**

Sam Winchester is born, Mary Winchester dies. 

**1990 AD**

_[Ineffibility](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5192549)_  
The Apocalypse-that-wasn’t. Mycroft visits Metatron and ‘encourages’ him to retire again. Beelzebub is forcibly retired and his followers disbanded. Most end up defecting to Azazel and Lilith. Beelzebub and his Dukes of Hell are eventually executed for treason leaving only Azazel, Alistair and Crowley (snr) as Fallen Angels.  
Mycroft decides to move to London permanently as global communications on the rise  & also to keep an eye on Adam. Crowley & Aziraphale start going to regular lunch meetings with him.  
Adam Milligan is born 

**2002 AD**

Sam leaves for Stanford  
John goes to Afghanistan 

**2005 AD**

_SPN S01E01: Pilot_  
Jessica Moore dies, Sam returns to hunting 

**May 2007 AD**

_SPN S02E22: All Hell Breaks Loose_  
Dean sells his soul to Hell in exchange for Sam’s life 

**May 2008 AD**

_SPN S03E16: No Rest For The Wicked_  
Dean dies. 

**August 2008 AD**

The First Seal breaks 

**September 2008 AD**

_SPN S04E01: Lazarus Rising_  
Castiel retrieves Dean’s soul from Hell 

**May 2009 AD**

_SPN S04E22 & S05E01: Lucifer Rising & Sympathy for the Devil_  
The Last Seal breaks, Lucifer is freed from the Cage  
Mycroft first hears the name Moriarty. 

**June 2009 AD**

John Watson dies from a gunshot wound to the shoulder. He prays ‘Please God let me live’. Mycroft saves his life and he is later invalided back to London. 

**January 2010 AD**

_SHLK S01E01:A Study in Pink & SPN S05E10: Abandon All Hope_  
Sherlock Holmes meets John Watson.  
Lucifer frees and binds Death 

**March 2010 AD**

_SHLK S01E02: The Blind Banker & SPN S05E16 & 18: Dark Side of the Moon & Point of No Return _  
Sam and Dean die, go to Heaven and meet Joshua  
Sherlock and John break up an international smuggling ring  
Michael takes Adam Milligan as a vessel 

**April 2010 AD**

_SPN S05E19: Hammer of the Gods_  
Gabriel dies. 

**May 2010 AD**

_SHLK S01E03: The Great Game & SPN S05E22: Swan Song_  
Sherlock meets James Moriarty  
Sam Winchester saves the world  
Mycroft resurrects Castiel, Castiel rescues Sam’s body from the Cage, Dean moves in with Lisa 

**June 2010 AD**

_[Severance Package](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5454797)_  
Raphael and Joshua terminate the Prophet Chuck’s contract, Chuck moves to Hawaii  
John’s blog takes off, Sherlock becomes famous thus causing Mycroft headaches  
The civil war in Heaven begins 

**September 2010 AD**

_SHLK S02E01: Scandal in Belgravia & SPN S06E01: Exile on Main Street_  
Sherlock and John hired to retrieve some scandalous photographs from Irene Adler  
Dean finds out that Sam is alive, returns to hunting 

**January 2011 AD**

_SHLK S02E01; Scandal in Belgravia & SPN S06E11: Appointment in Samarra _  
_[Deus ex Mycroft](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4263585), [Services Rendered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4284753), [Drinking Games](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4604427), [Duty of Care](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4306332)_  
Sherlock beats Irene Adler, Mycroft has Moriarty brought to a cell, Sherlock  & Mycroft begin plan to remove Moriarty  
Mycroft calls Raphael and Castiel to his office & ends the war; signs off on Death returning Sam’s soul. Gabriel is resurrected 

**February 2011 AD**

_SPN S06E12: Like A Virgin_  
_[Hostile Takeover](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4529286) & [Employment Opportunities](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4363592)_  
Sam and Dean do battle with dragons  
Mycroft visits Hell to put an end to Crowley’s plans to open Purgatory  
John Watson dies on a case, having been shot in the head; Mycroft intervenes to make him an angel 

**At some point around this period**

_[Emails from the Cage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325769)_  
Lucifer is bored in the Cage, Gabriel is himself and Mycroft just wants to be left alone to work. 


End file.
